1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of dispensing.
More particularly, this invention relates to a device for dispensing sheet material
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a device for dispensing rolled sheet material and for selectively checking rotation of the roll while an individual sheet is being torn off.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dispensers for rolled sheet material such as paper towels and toilet paper are widely available. In their simplest form, these dispensers consist of a spindle or mandrel upon which the roll of sheet material is rotatably mounted. Such dispensers may be wall-mounted or adapted to be supported in an upright position on a horizontal surface such as a counter top. When wall-mounted, the mandrel is typically mounted between two support brackets. When adapted for upright use, one end of the mandrel is carried by a base, while the opposite end is free.
A common problem with these simple type dispensers is that even the slightest overexertion when pulling at the free end of the sheet material can result in several feet of material coming unwound from the roll. As a result, users either waste material by tearing off more than they need, or waste time by rewrapping the surplus material around the roll.
In response to the above problem, various attempts have been made to design sheet roll dispensers with braking mechanisms for retarding the unrolling of the material while a single sheet is being torn away. For instance, one prior art dispenser is provided with a sleeve of compressible material disposed between the mandrel and the core of the rolled material. In other prior art dispensers, the mandrel is provided at one end with a gripping member which is movable from a first position spaced from the end of the roll to a second position frictionally engaging the end of the roll, so that a user can check rotation of the roll simply by pushing the member from the first position to the second. Still another prior art dispenser comprises an expansion-type mandrel including an expandable member having four resilient fingers and an expanding member consisting of a knob which is forced into the expandable member to push the four fingers apart, causing them to frictionally engage the core of the sheet material.
Each of the prior art dispensers suffers from at least one shortcoming which has prevented it from attaining widespread success. For instance, in some of the dispensers, the frictional engagement between the braking mechanism and the roll of material can not be regulated, resulting in a disadvantage when the user actually wants to unroll a large amount of material very quickly In other dispensers, the braking mechanisms consist of a large number of small, loose parts which can be easily lost or damaged. Furthermore, in those dispensers where the braking mechanism includes an end piece larger than the diameter of the roll, the end piece must be removed before installing a new roll, thus slowing and complicating the installation process.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sheet roll dispenser with an improved braking mechanism for selectively checking rotation of the roll.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a sheet roll dispenser which can be operated in either a vertical or horizontal position.
And another object of the invention is to provide a cantilevered sheet roll dispenser which allows rolls to be conveniently installed and removed using only one hand.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a braking mechanism for a sheet roll dispenser wherein the amount of frictional resistance provided by the mechanism can be selectively regulated.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a sheet roll dispenser with a sturdy, durable braking mechanism requiring a minimal number of parts.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of a braking mechanism for a sheet roll dispenser which also serves as a spring for normally maintaining the dispenser in a relatively frictionless configuration.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a sheet roll dispenser having a two-piece mandrel wherein a braking action is obtained by reciprocating one of the mandrel pieces relative to the other piece.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of a sheet roll dispenser, according to the foregoing, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and comparatively simple and easy to use.